1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to balancing an impeller assembly that includes an electric motor driving an impeller. In particular, the impeller assembly is balanced without including a dedicated sensor for detecting rotational position of the impeller or motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical respiration systems typically implement impeller assemblies that include a motor and impeller or fan to generate pressurized flows of breathable gas. These impeller assemblies are typically balanced with relative precision to avoid the generation of vibration and/or noise. In order to detect the rotational position of the motor and/or impeller in an impeller assembly for balancing purposes, conventional systems for balancing these impeller assemblies tend to rely on dedicated sensors included in the impeller assembly and/or components or physical features provided on the impeller assembly for physically indexing the rotation of the impeller. This increases the cost of the impeller assembly by the cost of the sensor(s) and installation, the manufacturing costs associated with creating the physical features during manufacture, and/or other costs. Additionally, some conventional techniques that rely on physical indexing of the impeller and/or motor to determine rotational position may not provide sufficient accuracy and/or precision.